Crazy Love
by Flying utterly
Summary: Jeffery and Skye's struggles threw marriage
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Day 11:00 a.m

"Skye open this," said Jeffery.

It was a small little box in sliver.

Skye opened it.

"Jeffery!" Skye said in a shouting whisper voice.

"What is it Skye," asked Batty.

"It's a ring, a diamond ring," Skye said still shocked.

Then Jeffery took the ring and got down on his hands and knees and asked

"Will you marry me." Everybody looked at Skye.

She said "Yes."

After breakfast Skye and Jeffery went to Skye's room.

"What about music school Jeffery," asked Skye.

"I'm done. The only thing left I have to do is go to London for a report," replied

Jeffery.

"What about houses, food, cars, we don't have money," Said Skye, getting

panicky.

"I applied for a job at Coka-Cola and they excepted me, now stop worrying,"

Jeffery said.

"This is going to be hard," thought Jeffery.


	2. Chapter 2

I am going to stop having heavy love in my fanfics


	3. Chapter 3

"What about this house," Skye asked and pointed to a white house.

"I like that one," said Jeffery.

"But, it's 10,800," Skye said looking at the price.

"We can manage," Said Jeffery.

"Alright I'll call the agent," said Skye.

Then Skye went in their bedroom to call the agent.

When Skye came out she said " She said we can go and see the house on

Saturday."

"That's good then your whole family can see it," Jeffery said.

Skye got a worried look on her face "What if the don't like the house,"

She asked Jeffery then plopped down on the bed.

Jeffery put his arms around her and said "The will like it. I promise," Jeffery

said then kissed her forehead.

NEXT MONTH JANUARY

"Jeffery we're moving today!," Skye said "Get your lazy butt up!,"

"Waaa," Jeffery yelled, Grabbing the bat next to their bed. ( A/N I had to do

that?)

"Jeffery quiet down, we're moving today," Skye said.

Jeffery looked around all he saw was boxes upon boxes upon boxes.

"Oh, okay," Jeffery said jumping out of bed.

"I'm going to take a shower," said Skye.

"Okay, I'll go cook breakfast," said Jeffery.

"You know how to cook," asked Skye.

"Of course I do," Jeffery said.

"No you don't,"

"Yes,I do,"

"No you don't,"

"Yes I do," Jeffery said and started tickling her.

She tickled back.

And soon they were on the floor tickling each other until they were out of

breath.

"I'm going to take a shower like I said," Skye said.

"And I'm going to cook breakfast," Jeffery said.

"Good luck," said Skye.


	4. Chapter 4

"Skye can you help me pack for London," asked Jeffery.

"No, i'm busy," Skye replied.

"With what," Jeffery asked.

"Something," Skye muttered.

"With what," Jeffery said, "I can't hear you."

"It's none of your business Jeffery!," Skye yelled.

With that Jeffery raced down the stairs and grabbed Skye so tight she squirmed.

"Tell me Skye, I will not let go until you tell me,"

Skye felt bruised, but she did not want to tell Jeffery.

"Tell me Skye," Jeffery said.

"I'm taking birth control, and I was ordering some more pills," Skye blurted out.

Jeffery let go of Skye shoulders.

"Why Skye," Jeffery asked.

"I don't want a baby, I will be a terrible mother. She will pick up my temper,

my obsession of punching, everything about me," Skye said.

"Skye why do you think I married you, I love your personality," Jeffery said.

"So you don't want me using birth control," Skye asked.

"Yes, I would love a baby," Jeffery said.

* * *

Aahhhhh fluff and drama.

Be well, Stay well Flying utterly


	5. Chapter 5

"Rosy, I can't do this," Skye said. Her hair was in a bun and she was wearing a black

dress.

"Yes you can," Rosalind said, helping her get on her veil.

"No, I can't," Skye argued.

"Come on girls, it's time," said Mr. Penderwick.

Skye hooked arms with Mr. Penderwick

and said "I'm ready."

* * *

After the wedding Skye and Jeffery were lying down on the bed.

"You know I really love you," Skye said fiddling with the ring now on a chain to make

a necklace.

"I love you more," said Jeffery.

"But I hate my mom, she wasn't even at the wedding," said Jeffery not knowing that

was a mistake.

Skye started to cry.

"What's wrong Skye," Jeffery asked holding her.

"What do you think is wrong! You have a mom and your complaining about it.

At least you have a mom, one that actually gave birth to you," Skye said, tears

streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Skye," Jeffery said.

"Don't you "I'm sorry" me," Skye slapped him.

"Your life is so perfect, except for me. I'm a black flower in a bed of white flowers,"

Skye said getting angry. "Heck, I'm a weed in a bed of roses."

"Skye you're not-" Jeffery started.

"Just SHUT UP JEFFERY TIFTON," Skye sad her face as red as a tomato.

"You always have to have the last word, well not now," Skye said and slapped him

again.

Jeffery felt hurt at the use of his maiden name.

Then Skye grabbed a pillow and a blanket and stormed downstairs.

"You're sleeping down here tonight," Skye yelled.

Jeffery grabbed her waist.

"Calm the heck down. I know you miss your mom and I should not have said that,

but Skye I love you're the love of my freaking life,"

Then he kissed her hard, not the soft one she normally got but hard and firm.

When he finally let up for air, Skye collapse in his arm sobbing softly.

"I love you Skye," Jeffery said.

"I love you too," Skye said.


	6. Chapter 6

Skye and Jeffery were heading over to Rosalind's house because she just got

engaged and Skye wanted to check the guy out.

"Hello Rosalind," Skye said, bitterly.

"Hello Skye, this is Robert," Rosalind said, nodding towards brown haired guy.

Robert smiled at Skye, but Skye scowled at him.

"Rosy, where's your bathroom," asked Jeffery.

"It's over there," Rosalind said and pointed to a door.

"Thank you, come on Skye," Jeffery muttered.

When they were safe in the bathroom Jeffery said "What are you doing Skye, you're

embarrassing her," Jeffery said.

"I don't trust him," Skye said.

"You don't trust anyone," Jeffery said.

"But you," Skye said and kissed him on his nose and walked out of the bathroom.

After they ate Skye and Jeffery said their goodbyes.

When Jeffery turned on the radio "Say Somthing" was playing.

"I love this song," said Skye.

Then Jeffery and Skye started to sing the song.

Jeffery: Say something, I'm giving up on you

Skye: I'll be the one, if you want me to

Jeffery: Anywhere I would've followed you

Skye: Say something, I'm giving up on you

Skye: And I am feeling so small

Jeffery: It was over my head

Skye: I know nothing at all

Skye: And I will stumble and fall

Jeffery: I'm still learning to love

Skye: Just starting to crawl

Skye: Say something, I'm giving up on you

Jeffery: I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Skye: Anywhere I would've followed you

Skye: Say something, I'm giving up on you

Jeffery: And I will swallow my pride

Skye: You're the one that I love

Jeffery: And I'm saying goodbye

Skye: Say something, I'm giving up on you

Jeffery: And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Jeffery: And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)

Skye: Say something, I'm giving up on you

Both: Say something, I'm giving up on you

Both: Say something...

By the time the song was over they were home.

When they got home Skye and Jeffery plopped down on the couch.

Jeffery started kissing Skye.

As the got more into it the wanted more and more.

This was going to get exiting.

* * *

Say Somthing is awesome.

But spellcheck is so annoying.

Be well, Stay well.

~ Flying utterly


	7. Chapter 7

WINTER VACATION PUERTO RICO

* * *

"Skye, lets go to the beach with everybody else," Batty complained.

"Fine, you go ahead down there. I have to get on my swimsuit," Skye said walking into

her closet.

"Okay," Batty said walking out the door.

When Skye reached the beach she saw Jeffery help Ben build a sand castle.

"Hey, sweetie," Jeffery said, smiling.

"Hello Jeffery, hi Ben," said Skye.

"Can you go get water for the sand castle," Jeffery asked.

"So I come down here and all you want me to to is get water," Skye asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry Skye. But we need it," Jeffery said, smirking.

"Hey guys what about a motor boat ride," Mr. Penderwick asked.

"Ok," said Rosalind.

"Alright," said Jane.

"Great idea," Iantha said.

"I'll come," Ben said.

"I'll come too," said Batty.

"I'll stay," said Skye.

"I'll stay with her," Jeffery said putting and an arm around her.

"Alright," said Mr. Penderwick.

* * *

"Skye, are you alright, you look sick," Jeffery said, sitting down next to Skye.

"I'm-" Skye ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"You're going to to the doctor," Jeffery decided.

* * *

"Estás embarazada," said the doctor.

"What?," Skye asked.

"You have the tummy bug," Jeffery said.

"When did you speak Spanish," asked Skye.

"I studied before we came here," Jeffery answered.

"Oh, okay," Skye said.

"Let's go back to the hotel," Skye said.

* * *

Thats it.

~ Flying utterly


	8. AN

**A/N**

**sorry I have not been updating.**

My family is moving and we recently lost a family member.

So I will try to update more.

~Flying utterly


	9. Chapter 9

**St. Patrick's day**

"Jeffery give it back," Skye said making a feeble attempted to get her green overshirt

back.

"Why? You already have a yellow one," Jeffery said.

"They will pinch me Jeffery," Skye said, irritated.

"Let me be the first one to do so," Jeffery said, moving close to Skye slowly.

"Give it back, NOW!" Skye yelled.

"Fine here," Jeffery said handing over the shirt.

"Thank you," Skye said, putting the shirt on.

"Can we go to your dad's house now?" Jeffery asked.

"Yes we can," Skye said, heading to the car.

* * *

"Please pass the cooked carrots Skye," Jeffery said.

"I don't understand how you like them," Skye said, handing over the carrots.

"I just do," Jeffery said back.

"So, What are you guy's doing for summer," Iantha asked.

"Well, Robert and I are going the Grand Canyon," said Rosalind.

"Jeffery and I are going to NASA," Skye told them.

"No, we are going to the Institute of Musical Arts," Jeffery told them looking at Skye with

fire in his eyes.

"Okkkayyy," Batty said.

"Let's have dessert," suggested Mr. Penderwick.

* * *

"Jeffery, I don't feel to well," Skye said.

"Okay, let's go upstairs," Jeffery said, leading Skye up the stairs.

When they reached their bedroom Skye ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Jeffery ran into the bathroom and held her hair as she threw up again.

"Was it the chocolate cake?" Jeffery asked.

"No, Iantha has made that for me before," Skye said, turning around and slumping on the

floor.

"Jeffery, I think I'm pregnant," Skye said in a whisper.

"I knew you were," Jeffery said.

"Skye, that time in Puerto Rico when I said you had the tummy bug, the doctor really

said you're pregnant," Jeffery confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me," Skye asked.

"At first I didn't believe him. So I said you had the tummy bug," Jeffery said.

"Ok, I'll call Iantha and ask her what to do," Skye said heading over to the phone.

"Okay," Jeffery said, smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is four months after Skye gotten pregnant**

"Jeffery," Skye moaned.

"Skye you already had 3 pieces of pizza," Jeffery said, setting Skye down on the bed.

"I need it," Skye complained.

"I don't want your tummy being bigger than it has to be," Jeffery said frustrated.

"Then kiss me," Skye said.

Jeffery pecked Skye on the lips then put the covers over her.

Skye fell asleep instantly.

Jeffery lied down beside her.

* * *

"Skye wake up. It's 5:00 p.m," Jeffery said.

Skye's eyes fluttered.

"It's almost night. Why can't I stay in bed all day?" Asked Skye.

"Because, you just can't," Jeffery said.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie," Jeffery said.

* * *

They ended up watching Iron Man 3.

After the movie Jeffery said, "Skye, come here," Jeffery said, holding out his arms.

Skye snuggled into his arms.

"Your doing very well with being pregnant and stuff," Jeffery said. "Of course I don't

know much about being pregnant. I mean I don't- can't get pregnant," Jeffery stopped

embarrassed.

"Jeffery, you're right. You will never get pregnant so you will never know how it feels,"

Skye said smiling.

"Goodnight Skye," Jeffery said.

"Goodnight," Skye said.


	11. Chapter 11

**So I need baby names so Pitt in the reviews**

**girl names:**

** boy names:**

**so thank you so I really need this**


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on Jeffery, My water broke an hour ago," Skye yelled.

"Well it's not easy to drive when you have a wife yelling at you," Jeffery said.

"You just passed the hospital," Skye screamed. Jeffery turned around into the hospital parking lot "We are here," Jeffery said wiping sweat of his face.

"Let's go," Jeffery said, walking into the entrance. "We need a wheelchair," Jeffery said to the front desk.

"Why," the lady asked at the front desk.

"My wife is pregnant," Jeffery said, looking at Skye. The lady nodded then said "Go to room 35," Skye took off running Jeffery in toe. When they reached the room they saw a nurse.

"Lay right here," the nurse said patting a chair. Skye lied down and Jeffery beside her.

"Do you want to take epidural?" The nurse asked.

"Of course I do," Skye said.

* * *

"Mrs. Penderwick push," the doctor said.

"Call me Skye," Skye said.

"Okay. Push Skye," the doctor said.

Skye pushed. Hard.

"Okay one more time," the doctor said.

"Skye pushed as hard as she could and a miracle. A little baby came out crying.

"Skye you did it," Jeffery said.

"No we did it," Skye said.

"You have two more to go Skye," the doctor said.

Skye pushed for about ten minutes then another baby came out.

And then for another ten minutes and a baby came out.

"You have to stay here for at least 24 hours," the doctor said to Skye.

"Jeffery you go and do something i'll be fine," Skye said. "But come back for naming," Skye added.

"Good bye Skye," Jeffery said.

* * *

Jeffery raced home to help put up the last minute decorations for Skye's welcome home get-together. "Looking good," Jeffery said.

"Thank you," Batty said hanging up streamers.

"Skye's going to love you," Iantha said.

"She already does," Jeffery said laughing.

* * *

Skye was waiting for Jeffery to come back so they can name the babies.

When Jeffery came back. Skye said "I love you."

"I love you two Skye," Jeffery said.


	13. Chapter 13

**All name credit goes to LilyGold23 and MaggslovesPerry. Except Cameron.**

Skye holding a baby in her arms asked "What are we to name him?" They had two girls and one boy.

Jeffery, holding another baby answered "Well what about Ian."

"No, too preppy," Skye said.

"How is Ian preppy?" Jeffery asked.

"It just is," Skye answered.

"Rowan?" Jeffery asked inpatiently.

"No of course not," Skye said smiling at the baby, and wiping ink of his feet "What about Cameron," Skye suggested.

"Okay," Jeffery said.

"What about this one," Jeffery said holding up the giggling baby girl in his arms.

Skye smiled, "Ella," She said.

"Perfect," Jeffery said.

"Alec suggested for this baby we should name her Avalon. Like Avalon High, not the car," Jeffery said picking up the third baby.

"Okay," Skye said, gently singing to Cameron.

"Lets tell the nurse so she can put it on their birth certificate," Jeffery said.

* * *

When Skye got home she gasped at all the decorations.

"Who did this," She asked.

"Jeffery did," Iantha said, picking up one of the babies.

"Really," Skye asked handing a baby to Jane.

"Yes I did," Jeffery replied.

"Jeffery, I'm sorry but I'm really tired," Skye said yawning.

"Go ahead to bed. You deserve some rest," Jeffery said smiling.

Skye handed the other baby to Jeffery and headed upstairs.

* * *

The next morning Skye woke up at the sound of crying. She got up, held crying Ella and whispered southing sounds to her. As soon as she went downstairs to watch tv with Ella she felt hands on her shoulders.

She whipped around to see Jeffery. "Go back to bed," Skye told Jeffery.

"I'd rather stay with you," Jeffery said. "Hi Ella," Jeffery said, tickling Ella in the stomach with a finger.

Ella started to cry again. "She is hungry," Skye said. She watied for Jeffery to turn around. He did not.

"Turn around idot," Skye snapped.

"Why?" Jeffery asked.

"Because I need to breast feed my child," Skye said.

"You can do it right here, without me turning around," Jeffery said.

Sighing, Skye pulled down her pajama shirt and put the baby's mouth to her breast.

"She is done," Skye said a few minutes later.

"That wasn't that so bad," Jeffery said.

"You weren't the person breast feeding anyway," Skye said.

"Let's go to bed," Jeffery said, and walked upstairs with Skye and sleeping Ella.


	14. Chapter 14

**10 months later**

* * *

"Skye would you like some mashed potatoes?" Amanda asked. They were at her house so Jeffrey could work on some music.

"No thank you," Skye said, tucking the blanket around the babies.

"Which baby is this?" Amanda asked, pointing at Avalon.

"That's Avalon," Jeffery answered, sitting down beside Skye.

"Would you like some mashed potatoes?" Amanda asked smiling.

The baby said somthing like "Yes please." Amanda put some mashed potatoes into a bowl. The baby grasped the bowl and dumped the bowl his head.

"Let's clean him up Jeffery," Skye said, carrying Avalon into the bathroom.

* * *

"Skye I have somthing to tell you," Jeffery said, smiling.

"What," Skye asked with her face tucked deep into a book.

"We are going to Point Moutte, back to Birches," Jeffery said.

"When?" Skye asked.

"On Tuesday," Jeffery replied.

"That's two days from now," Skye said.

"Yep and I already packed.

"Okay," Skye said. "Did you pack the babies suitcase?"

"Yes," Jeffery said.

"Goodnight Jeffery," Skye said.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Jeffery woke up first. He looked over at Skye, the perfect wife and the perfect mom. He leaned over and kissed her on nose. Her eyes shot open. Her head slowly turned to see Jeffery.

"Jeffery, remember that girl you dated in music school," Skye said. (I made that up)

"Yes," Jeffery said.

"Well, she better forget about you because you're mine now," Skye said and kissed Jeffery's lips, then slowly moved down to his neck, and would have gone further than that if Cameron wouldn't have started crying.

Skye groaned. "Why," she said walking over to Cameron.

"Maybe we have to remember that we have kids now," Jeffery said, smiling.

"I guess we do," Skye login holding the brown haired baby.

"Let me see him," Jeffery said. Skye handed him the baby.

"We better stay up it is 8:30 already," Skye said, getting out her shirt and pants.

"I better get dressed too Jeffery said, heading over to his dresser.

When Skye came out of the bathroom she was wearing a shirt that said " I'm uncontrollably cute. So what." On it and high-waisted jeans.

"Let's go eat breakfast and Rosalind called and said she will watch the kids today so we can so whatever we do," Skye said.

* * *

"So, where were we this morning?" Jeffery asked after Rosalind came to pick the babies up.

"Why don't you refresh memory," Skye said, smiling.

Jeffery started kissing Skye, than lead her inside their lips still locked. Jeffery pushed Skye against the rail on the stairs. When the stopped for air, Skye pulled Jeffery into their room and closed the door.

This was going to be a great day.

* * *

So there goes chapter 14!

I hope you guys enjoyed it.

morgan: thank you for your support, I believe I can go on with this story with you reviewing.

LilyGold23: Thank you for the names. I really liked them.

MaggslovesPerry: thank you! you have been helping me so much.


	15. Chapter 15

**So I would like to know if you guys would like a heavier Fanfiction about Skye and Jeffery. Just like detailed kissing and stuff. (You know what I mean ;))****  
**

**So just review because I don't want it to be to strong, but I think I am ready and you guys are too.**

~Flying utterly


	16. Chapter 16

**So this story is being put on hold because of Summer in Virginia. But I will be working on the next chapter. Sorry for this disappointment.**

**~Flying utterly**


	17. IMPORTANT! IT MIGHT CHANGE YOUR LIFE!

I am going to end this story. I know I know, don't throw tomatoes. I just feel like anybody likes this story anymore- and I don't like this story anymore. But I will makeup for it.

I am holding a contest. You give me your story you want to enter by PMing me, (It has to be a Penderwicks based book) and I will put it in a poll. Where people will vote for it.

Welcome to the first annual PenderAwards.


End file.
